Embodiments relate to a shock prevention apparatus of a medium cassette, and a financial device.
Generally, financial devices are devices that process a financial transaction a customer desires. The financial devices deposit/withdraw a medium or automatically transfer the medium. Such a financial device may comprise a medium cassette in which media are stacked. The medium cassette may be installed on a cassette box.
When a medium cassette is installed on a cassette box, the weight of media accommodated in the medium cassette is added to the weight of the medium cassette. At this point, the user may unintentionally drop the medium cassette before the medium cassette is completely installed on the cassette box. Accordingly, the medium cassette freely falls and collides with the bottom of the cassette box, and a shock due to the free fall may damage mechanical or electronic parts on the medium cassette.